


Никогда не говори с незнакомцами

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: The Path (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Не ешь вредногоНе опаздывай в школуНе сходи с тропыА если совершишь ошибку - постарайся о ней забыть.Написано в 2017 году.
Relationships: Girl in red/Ginger





	Никогда не говори с незнакомцами

**Author's Note:**

> Как и в самой игре, сюжет не совсем однозначно понятен. Мне будет интересно узнать, как читатель его интерпретирует :)

Девочка, почти ребёнок, в прах босой ногой  
ступая, движется, как пастырь обезумевший, в огонь  
(с) Михаил Щербаков

Не ешь вредного  
Не опаздывай в школу  
Не сходи с тропы

Но все мы сходим, даже Скарлет, пальцами пианистки ощупывая стволы, не может удержаться и не сделать несколько шагов вглубь чащи. Она говорит, что слышит рояль, но все это глупости, с чего бы в лесу быть роялю?  
Если бы родителям было до нас дело, они бы знали, что в лесу есть детская площадка, и что Робин надо больше играть с другими детьми, а не читать целыми днями сказки про волшебных зверей, и что Роуз уже начала засматриваться на мальчиков, и что Руби помышляет о самоубийстве, и много что еще. В конце концов, они сами привозили бы нас к бабушке, или не привозили бы вовсе, раз уж там все равно нечем заняться, кроме как носиться по лесу в поисках приключений.  
Но нет, они отправляют нас к бабушке по очереди, словно это какое-то испытание, которое каждая из нас должна пройти одна. И это ужасно злит.  
Понедельник.  
Я вижу, как Робин собирает вещи, как натягивает капюшон, чтобы скрыть еще не отросшие после болезни волосы.  
\- Не сходи с тропы, - говорит мама.  
\- Иди прямо до домика бабушки, - вторит ей папа.  
Родители довезут Робин до границы леса и оставят у самой опушки. Они слишком торопятся на работу. Они всегда чересчур заняты каким-то важным делом. Более важным, чем мы. Иногда мне кажется, что они призраки, и я вовсе не знаю их, и не вижу даже. Что их заблудшие души просто застряли здесь, обреченные выполнять одни и те же действия до тех пор, пока мир не закончится.  
Робин возвращается из леса вся в царапинах и желтой листве. От нее пахнет травой и грязью. Мама кидает красный плащ в стиральную машинку, пока болтает по телефону со своей подружкой Мэй.  
Вторник.  
Идет Роуз. Роуз не сворачивает с тропы.  
Но доверчиво она сообщает мне, что по дороге разговорилась с начинающим поэтом, живущим где-то недалеко.  
\- Поэт! Звучит слишком серьезно. Может, поиграем во что-нибудь?  
Роуз злиться и предпочитает провести вечер с книгами, а не со мной.  
Скучно.  
Среда.  
Я не люблю бывать у бабушки, в её пахнущем нафталином и пылью доме, не люблю вязаную крючком скатерть, не люблю горы лекарств и полосатое кресло. Но я люблю ходить к ней, прокладывать свой собственный уникальный путь через бурелом, через чащу. Я иду, перепрыгивая через препятствия, и ничто не в силах меня остановить.  
Я умею различать сто видов птиц, и точно знаю, что найденные мной перья принадлежат голубой сойке. Я вставляю их в волосы.  
Я так же встречаю поэта, он декламирует что-то, стоя по колено в воде лесного озера. Он загорел и спортивен, как с плаката Спасателей Малибу, но от его неестественной позы и надрывного голоса веет смертью. Я прохожу мимо.  
Я задерживаюсь у детской площадки, где нет никого, кто мог бы отругать меня и сказать, что я уже переросла качели. Я залезаю на старый дуб, но он для игр не годится, слишком хрупок и готов рассыпаться в труху от каждого движения. Но сверху я вижу какую-то прореху в густой лесной темноте, и, спрыгнув на землю, несусь к ней быстрее ветра, перепрыгивая корни и ямки.  
Я влетаю на залитую солнцем поляну. Вся она в цветах, желтых-желтых, как кошачьи глаза. Посреди поляны сидит девочка, при виде меня она улыбается и взмахивает рукой.  
\- Я – Джинджер, - выступаю вперед, щурясь от безжалостного солнца.  
\- Я – Рэд.  
\- Не слишком похоже на имя.  
\- Как и твое.  
Мне нечего ей возразить.  
\- Хочешь поиграть?  
Я хочу.  
Она хлопает меня по плечу и пускается наутек, смуглые ноги мелькают средь стеблей травы. Она – достойный соперник. Я бегу следом, петляя в попытке выиграть несколько секунд и победить. Она раскусывает все мои маневры, но в конце концов мне удается ее схватить.  
Рэд хохочет, выворачиваясь из моих рук. У нее горячая кожа и намерение никогда не сдаваться.  
\- Берегись, - говорит она, - Мой черед.

Мы лежим в цветах, а солнце почти село. Где-то далеко бабушка ставит чайник на плиту. Мне к ужину ни за что не успеть.  
\- Где ты живешь? – спрашиваю я. Рэд смотрит на меня черными раскосыми глазами. В них отражаются мои.  
\- Мы больше не свидимся, - вместо ответа говорит она, - твое время почти вышло.  
\- Что это значит?  
Рэд протягивает руку к моему лицу и стирает с щек пыльцу.  
\- Ты хорошая девочка, Джинджер. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сходила с тропы. Обещай, что больше не придешь.  
\- Не буду я такого обещать!  
Я поднимаюсь с земли. В висках у меня стучит от злости.  
\- Я не понимаю! Разве нам было плохо?  
\- Нам было хорошо. Поэтому не приходи больше. 

Мы стоим у тропы. Мы туда не приходили, но вот под моими ногами уже щебень, а не трава, и я с трудом могу вспомнить, почему мне было так хорошо – теперь мне хочется плакать.  
\- Никогда не приходи, - в последний раз повторяет Рэд. На ней красное платье, красное, как грудка снегиря. Она кажется мне куда старше, чем прежде. И куда красивее.  
\- Нужна ты мне больно.  
Мои ноги гудят, но я бегу к автобусной остановке быстрее, чем когда-либо.

Мама не спрашивает, почему я не появилась у бабушки. Папа не спрашивает тоже. Может, у бабушки нет телефона? Я об этом прежде не думала. Роуз напевает что-то слащавое и я решаю, что не скажу ей про поэта.  
Завтра четверг – день Руби. Она лежит на полу в нашей комнате и курит, выпуская серый дым из накрашенных губ. Она – это я, только наоборот. Все что есть во мне хорошего, все мертво. Она никогда не бегает, никогда не смеется, никогда не строит безумных планов.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видела в лесу людей?  
Руби едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - говорит она. 

В доме закончилась вся красная краска. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, как выглядит Рэд, но ее образ выветрился из моей головы. Я помню, на ней было платье. Я помню, на ней были шорты. Я помню, кожа у нее темная. Я помню россыпь веснушек по белому. Я могу вспомнить все, что угодно и это меня бесит. Я выбрасываю последний красный карандаш в окно и смотрю, как он исчезает в решетке стока.  
Роуз жалеет меня. Она делает мне чай и приносит сладости с кухни. В ней что-то изменилось: чуть ярче стал румянец, чуть более плавными – движения рук.  
\- Влюбленность тебе к лицу – я пытаюсь быть к ней добрее, всю неделю я только и делала, что смеялась над Роуз.  
\- Вовсе я не влюблена.  
По пятницам бабушку навещает Кармен, но никто не видел ее уже целую неделю. Ее кровать исчезла из дома, а вещи перекочевали в шкаф Руби – она, конечно выкинет их. Всего неделю Кармен нет, но кажется, будто и не было никогда. 

Суббота.  
Воскресенье.  
Понедельник.  
Вторник.  
Папа задерживается на работе, а мама – в гостях.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не будете мне мешать? У меня отчетный концерт в четверг, - мне жалко Скарлетт. Мы с Руби разбредаемся по комнатам и притворяемся спящими. Что-то изменилось, но я не могу вспомнить что. Кажется, будто я стала немного старше.  
Надеюсь, что нет.

Идти по тропе так скучно. Я знаю, что сходить с тропы нельзя, что нельзя говорить с незнакомцами и совершать сумасбродные поступки. Но что же останется от меня, стань я разумной и взрослой?  
Трава острая, будто мечи. Я бегу меж деревьев прямо на свет.  
\- Ты вернулась, Джинджер.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты.  
Образы обрушиваются на меня.  
Лица сестер, которых я забыла: Робин, Роуз, Кармен.  
Мои встречи с Рэд: мои игры с Рэд, мои объятья с Рэд. Я вспоминаю, как поцеловала ее на этой самой поляне и обещала сбежать вместе с ней куда-нибудь далеко. «Мы могли бы жить в лесу. Я бы охотилась, а ты бы готовила. Нам было бы так хорошо». Я вспоминаю, что в другой раз мы были просто друзьями. Я вспоминаю сотни разных встреч и сотни расставаний.  
\- Твое время все-таки пришло, - печально говорит Рэд.  
Я иду за ней через лес, по тропе, незнакомой старой тропе, она выложена тяжелыми серыми плитами. Она ведет прямиком к черному дубу, почти такому же толстому, как дом, в котором я жила. На столе вырезаны изображения: мужчина и женщина в рогатых коронах и хоровод волков. Рисунок выполнен грубо, но я узнаю этих людей.  
Это мама и папа.  
Я становлюсь на колени и Рэд наклоняется ко мне, чтобы в последний раз потереться щекой о мою щеку.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
Железо проволоки охватывает мою шею.


End file.
